


Nazarick's True Objective

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: A one-shot depicting a somewhat more prepared Nazarick. Please read and review.





	Nazarick's True Objective

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based off of, I'm just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[NTO]**

**Nazarick's True Objective**

**[NTO]**

A full day had passed since the Great Tomb of Nazarick was mysteriously transported from its previous location in the marshes of Helheim to a grassland near an expansive forest in what Ainz Ooal Gown referred to as the New World. While Ainz himself was self-busied into exploring his more abstract differences as an Undead Overlord instead of the Human being he secretly knew he once was outside of YGGDRASIL, the Non-Playable Characters of Nazarick carried out Ainz' orders in camouflaging the Tomb with the natural environment on the surface under the Sixth Floor Guardian Mare Bello Fiore's management and using several Mirrors of Remote Viewing to observe the surrounding locations per the Head Butler Sebas Tian's instructions. Upon hours of gathering information and supervising Nazarick's defenses, Sebas, Mare, Mare's sister and fellow Sixth Floor Guardian Aura Bella Fiora, the Seventh Floor Guardian and NPC defense leader Demiurge, and the leader of the Guardians Albedo were ordered to Ainz' office to inform him of the Tomb's present status. While Mare appeared timid as ever, the other four were focused and confident in their approach to their Undead Ruler's office, but all five were nonetheless curious how Ainz would respond to their reports, having rarely seen him since the gathering in the Sixth Floor's Amphitheater.

Upon arriving outside Ainz' working space, Demiurge was the first to knock on the door to receive permission from their Lord to officially enter. Perhaps somewhat unnecessary as Ainz himself requested for them to come, but to the NPCs, the forty-one Players of the Ainz Ooal Gown Guild were their Supreme Beings who deserved the utmost respect and worship.

"You may come in." Ainz beckoned from the inside.

Entering, the five NPCs were quick to bow their heads to the sole Supreme Being left for them to serve and obey. "Glory to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown." They stated with dedicated tones of voice.

"Stand still and report, my good subjects." Ainz all but ordered. Satisfied with their obedience, he then turned to Demiurge. "Where do we stand on our defenses, Demiurge?"

Smirking confidently, but no less respectful in his approach, the Demon NPC responded. "All necessary precautions have been taken to ensure no surprise attacks, Lord. And if any foolish creatures come upon Nazarick with the intent to plunder, they will only receive the stuff of nightmares."

"As is the natural order of things." Albedo inputted with a comforting smile that hid a great wickedness.

While Ainz had no flesh and blood to make facial expressions, his pleased tone of voice wasn't unheard. "Excellent work as ever." While Demiurge bowed with a self-satisfied smirk and Albedo blushed at being praised, Ainz then moved his gaze to Mare. "And the camouflage, Mare?"

The less confident, yet dutiful, Dark Elf bowed at the waist before answering. "Through the use of magic, Lord Ainz, we are disguising Nazarick as a mound and warding any animals from coming near as we speak. I hope I've been useful to you, Lord."

Ainz couldn't help but chuckle at Mare's innocent expression of self-doubt, yet decided to lay them to rest, regardless. "Do not fret, my Guardian. As is the rest of the family here, your service will always be well-needed and appreciated."

Mare shyly nodded with a smile while Aura patted his back for support.

Ainz then turned to Sebas. "Last but not least, Sebas, we are all eager to hear how the Pleiades are conducting their Remote Viewing."

Bowing momentarily, Sebas then began to talk in detail. "My Lord, as ever, your wisdom in gathering more than one Mirror of Remote Viewing allowed us to cover more ground as it were. Southwest from Nazarick's position, we discovered a village home to well over a hundred Humans."

Albedo couldn't restrain an annoyed grunt, not at Sebas himself, of course, but at the existence of the Human village. "I'd rather prefer it if those pitiful lifeforms stayed far away from Nazarick. If anything, the Supreme Beings, and we, their creations, deserve the upper hand here."

"I couldn't agree more, Albedo, but if nothing else, they'll make useful pawns." Demiurge inputted with a cruel smile.

An affirmative grunt from Ainz, however, brought their anti-Human behaviors in line. "I apologize, Lord Ainz!" The two Guardians said in unison at their master's authority.

Ainz, however, waved their worries away. "Your prideful attitude is understandable. When there was forty more of me, we formed the guild with the name I bear now to be a place of refuge for any and all Non-Human Players who struggled from the harsh discrimination forced upon them by the glory-seekers among the Human Players. But, when each of my old friends left Nazarick for other callings, and I was left alone to look after you all, I thought over the settings for each and every last one of you and decided that as powerful and individualistic as you all are, a stronger form of teamwork and tolerance wouldn't hurt. Tell me, do you all remember what I inputted regarding the cycle of violence?"

Taking a moment to respond, Albedo was the first to begin with a determined grin. "Our purpose is not to bring death to all lifeforms we may initially believe are unfit to live."

"The preservation of Nazarick and the survival of we who call it home is our true objective that we all must abide to by any means necessary." Demiurge continued where Albedo left off.

"If we are to grow our power, the need to interact with many beings across many species and across many territories must be apparent above all others. "Sebas concluded with the smallest hint of a pleased smile.

Ainz nodded in acceptance. "Well done, everyone, but let us save this ethical debate for another time. I'm more interested about our neighboring Humans and if there are more elsewhere. If you may continue uninterrupted, Sebas?"

The Head Butler nodded gladly. "Of course, Lord. From what we gathered, the nearby villagers are mostly defenseless farmers. No soldiers present at all. However, as we used magic to view inside their homes, we found a flag depicting a symbol none of us recognized." Taking a piece of paper from out of his coat, he showed it and the aforementioned symbol to Ainz before commenting. "The closest comparison I can make is that it's the face of a Dragon."

While Ainz observed the symbol closely, Demiurge placed his hand below his chin in contemplation. "If it's the national flag of a Human country, it's possible Nazarick may be within its borders."

"Sound speculation, Demiurge." Ainz concurred before turning back to Sebas. "Did the Pleiades discover other settlements besides the Village, Sebas?"

"Yes, Lord. Further south of the Village is a larger city that could best be described as a fortress."

Raising his hand up, Mare asked in curiosity. "If it's a fortress city, does that means it's close to the edge of the country it belongs to?"

Sebas nodded. "Correct. Even further south of the City and to the east, we discovered separate Human settlements that corresponded to their own national flag." He took out two more pieces of paper representing each of the crests before giving them to Ainz. "The nation to the south has a symbol of a candlestick while the nation northeast of Nazarick's position follows a flag with two winged lions standing across from one another."

Aura appeared bored. "It's nice to know we're not the only people in this world, but are there any other races aside from Humans?"

Sebas appeared downcast, a reaction that didn't escape the others in the room's attention.

"What's wrong?" Ainz asked in slight concern.

Sebas forced himself to answer. "I'm afraid that there appears to be a slave trade in this world, Lord Ainz."

That got Aura's full attention. "Hold it. You're not saying that Non-Humans are enslaved here, are you?"

Sebas appeared mournful. "From what I saw in the southern and northeastern countries, Elves are a popular form of life to buy and abuse as the Humans see fit."

If the Guardians appeared shocked and angry, Ainz' reaction was purely murderous. "If they dare to attempt in capturing or exterminating any of us, I won't hesitate in striking back severely."

"We will defend ourselves, regardless, Lord Ainz, but I believe I now have a more personal reason to dislike Humans aside from their obvious weaknesses." Replied Demiurge.

Sebas and the other Guardians nodded in agreement.

Coughing into his hand, Sebas then decided to get back on topic. "However, I'm pleased to report that not all Non-Humans are in slavery. The forest near Nazarick appears to be home to Goblins, Ogres, Trolls, and Nagas among other wild creatures and Demi-Humans and in it's northern part is a large lake where numerous Lizardmen and Toadmen make their homes. Lying further north is a mountain range that not only serves as a natural border between the Human nation to the northeast and the country the Great Tomb is currently located in, but is also home to Dwarves, Myconids, Frost Dragons, Frost Giants, and some form of mole-like Beastmen that I admittedly don't recognize."

Ainz hummed. "Interesting." Thinking it over, he then decided to make a few decisions. "For the sake of gathering information and further defenses, I believe it would be best to greet the natives as it were. Aura, for now, I want you to explore through the forest and see what creatures can recruited either through force or persuasion, but until I say otherwise, I would like to leave the lake dwellers be for the moment."

"I won't let you down, Lord." Obeyed Aura.

Turning to Sebas, Ainz then went on. "Sebas, while I don't expect much trouble from the nearby villagers, I believe they won't take much kindly to the undead, let alone Non-Humans, period. Therefore, when you and I eventually go there, I shall disguise my "frightening features" and you will act as my fellow traveler and refer to the both of us as Humans. For obvious reasons, we mustn't speak of Nazarick or any of the other residents, and perhaps downplay our skills if necessary. I trust you'll abide by my lead."

Sebas bowed. "Of course, Lord. I'll follow your orders to the letter."

Demiurge felt the need to point out a potential problem, however, even to a Supreme Being. "If you'll forgive my interjection, Lord Ainz, I must share my concerns of the possibility that the Humans will learn that you and Sebas aren't truly from here. As glorious as you are compared to their weaknesses, even the lowest insect can feel concerned if questions they believe are obvious are natural to ask."

AInz chuckled. "You need not worry, Demiurge. I already have a plan to earn their good graces without arousing their suspicion." Turning to Sebas, he then asked. "My Head Butler, would you object to a necessary act of deception?"

Sebas shook his head. "If it is necessary and by your will, I see no reason for conflict, Lord Ainz."

Ainz's sounded pleased when he then said. "Excellent, Sebas. I can assure you that no harm will come to the villagers, I merely need to stage an undead attack on their village before you and I show ourselves to save them. Even then, I intend for the undead to merely scare them. Once that has passed, we shall acquire as much knowledge as we can."

Demiurge's smile returned upon hearing Ainz' words. "I see now, Lord. I apologize thrice more for my foolishness."

Ainz waved his concerns away. "It's fine, Demiurge. For now, focus on the tasks I've given you." Seeing Albedo fidget uncertainly, Ainz mentally sighed, but said instead. "What's troubling you, Albedo?"

Shocked to hear her name called, Albedo forced herself to answer with a shy expression. "I meant no disrespect, Lord Ainz. I was merely curious if there was anything I could do to serve you."

Normally, Ainz would feel a headache at that sort of response, but he then thought about Albedo's endearing, if somewhat misguided, loyalty and decided she deserved a small reward for her efforts. "Come closer to me, Albedo." He ordered without menace.

"Yes, Lord." She obeyed, bending her knee to bow near him as he sat.

With the other NPCs curious to what Ainz had in mind, the skeletal Overlord bent down as well before placing his undead teeth to her forehead in what could be described as a chaste kiss. The twins and Sebas' eyes widened while Demiurge looked content and Albedo blushed. Stepping back, Ainz coughed into his hand before saying. "For obvious reasons, I can't give you the intimacy I think you want, Albedo. But if there is a power to grant myself a flesh and blood body, no matter what species I have in mind, then perhaps it wouldn't hurt to research more about it when I have the time."

Quietly crying tears of joy, Albedo nodded in understanding. "I understand, Lord Ainz. No matter if it takes a thousand years, I'll wait patiently for you to one day claim me as your own."

Somewhat embarrassed, Ainz stood straight up and said. "Now then, enough playing around, my subjects! We have work to do!"

"Lord!" Sebas and the Guardians declared in their loyalty, bringing the meeting to a close.

**[NTO]**

**After thinking it over, I figured doing something or a few for this Overlord franchise would be a good usage of time and effort. Was kind of inspired by Darth Plagueis as well. Anyway, I've thought it over, and made a list of the anime/manga I'd like to work on as requests and one-shots at least. Here it is: My Hero Academia, Naruto, One Piece, Dragon Ball, Code Geass, Fairy Tail, Bleach, High School DxD, A Certain Magical Index, Overlord, One-Punch Man, Attack on Titan, and Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?**

**Think it over. I'll might have more ideas in the future.**


End file.
